


Lifetime

by izayami



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hyunjin is your brother, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Proposals, Romance, lots of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayami/pseuds/izayami
Summary: In which Lee Minho wants to spend a lifetime with you.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Lifetime

As he leaned against the rooftop's railing, Lee Minho couldn't help but close his eyes and bask in the cool air that prevailed during the morning. With the sun yet to rise, everyone was still asleep and it gave Minho time to focus on the thoughts filling up his mind. The moment his eyes fluttered open, the memory of meeting his current lover flashed before him. It's been five years since then but he could still remember it as if it happened only yesterday.

_Hwang Hyunjin, a member of his circle in college and a fellow dance major, approached their group one day with a bright smile on his face. He was known to be easily swayed by his emotions so it wasn't new for them to see him grow excited about something. That was, until, they noticed how his eyes shine brighter than ever before._

_"My older sister finally agreed to meet you guys, " he says in a perky tone while bouncing slightly on his feet. The eight of them grew interested in this, knowing how much Hyunjin's older sister avoided meeting them as much as possible. They didn't hold a grudge nor got bothered by it after Hyunjin told them her reasons._

_It didn't take long before the female arrived with a tired yet excited look on her face. Despite her hair being messed up and her figure being nearly swallowed whole by the oversized hoodie she was wearing, Minho couldn't help but label her as the most beautiful woman he came to know of._

_"Noona, meet my friends," Hyunjin starts before pointing to each of them. "Chan hyung is older than you while Minho hyung is as old as you. Everyone starting from Changbin hyung to Jeonginnie is younger than you."_

_Everyone gives her a wave before taking the opportunity to introduce themselves individually. All throughout the exchange, Minho's eyes never left her face. He was too mesmerized by her beauty. What made Minho grow more interested in her, however, was when she spoke. Unlike Hyunjin, who people said to have an adorable way of speaking, she spoke in a mature and firm tone but was equally as soothing as her brother's voice._

_And since then, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to hear_ _Hwang (F/N) s laugh._

Letting out a deep chuckle, Minho could only shake his head at his past self. He was never one to get attracted to looks but the moment (F/N) entered his vision, everything was flipped upside down. His chuckle turned into a sigh after he remembered how he convinced himself that the blooming feelings were only temporary. He almost succeeded in making himself believe his own lies — almost.

People always believed that there would be a _'ding'_ moment when your feelings for someone turn into something more. For him, the moment wasn't too grand nor was it sparked by jealousy. In fact, it was the opposite.

_Alone in his dorm room, Minho was looking through his gallery for pictures of his cats when a knock on the door filled the silent room. Wordlessly, he opened the door and saw the female, who filled up every corner of his mind for the past few weeks, standing across from him with an exhausted look._

_"Is Hyunjin here? I left my keys at the dorm so I need to borrow his but he hasn't been answering my messages or calls. I can't find him either."_

_"Hyunjin?" He repeats before shaking his head. "No clue, sorry."_

_This only caused (F/N) to heave out a deep sigh, showing how tired she really was. Feeling bad for the female, he decided to open the door a little more and stepped aside._

_"You can stay here until he replies, then." He offers, earning a grateful smile from the drama major._

_Thanking him for his kindness, she bows a little before setting her shoes and bag to the side. As she walked inside his dorm, she noticed the bundles that rested neatly under his desk and giggled at the sight. She then climbed up his bed, as he had no other seat or comfortable space to rest on, to sit against the wall which caused Minhl to hold back a laugh. He watched as she closed her eyes, trying to stabilize her ragged breathing, and frowned._

_"Need a hug, princess?"_

_It was second nature for Minho to call her with pet names after they grew close which didnt long considering their similar preferences and behaviors. Seeing her nod and look at him in a pleading manner, he moved beside her and opened his arms, letting her cling unto his figure._

_He could feel her now trembling fingers tighten around the fabric of his clothes, causing him to pull her on top of him as he tightened his hold on her._

_One of his arms were wrapped firmly around the curver of her waist as the other rested loosely around her shoulders. Softly, he moves a hand to run through her hair, making her relax in his hold even more._

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_If any of the guys was with him at this moment, he would, no doubt, get teased for being soft. While the other boys know how caring Minho can be, he always showed it a uniquely interesting way._

_"I'm just exhausted from everything, Min," she mutters, calling him by the nickname she gave her when they became close friends. "There's too many things going on in class and it's just taking a toll on me."_

_"It'll be alright, princess," he reassures her. "You'll be able to overcome it, I'm sure. Right now, though, you need to rest."_

_Just as those words left his lips, a yawn was elicited from the female. "Can I stay here until Hyunjin comes looking for me?" She asks in a partially pleading tone while burying her face on the crook of his neck. "Please?"_

_"No need to ask," he tells her softly. "Just sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up."_

_With a thankful hum, (F/N) let the exhaustion pull her to slumber. As she relaxed further in Minho's arms, the latter couldn't help but admire the peaceful look that formed on her face. Gently, he brushed off the hair from her face and traced the skin of her cheek with his knuckles. The moment she snuggled more against him as a response, Minho realized something._

_His attraction to her wasn't simply that anymore. He actually likes her now. And if he was to be honest, he doesn't mind it. What matters to him now was her happiness and well-being._

Minho could remember how Jisung and Seungmin found them asleep in that position on that day years ago. If (F/N) wasn't asleep in his arms that night, he would've smacked the two for teasing they sent his way. It took a week of endurance before the pair stopped after both Chan and Hyunjin told them to. Although, Chan would join in the teasing at times as well.

He could also remember how they endlessly bothered him to confess for months but he remained stubborn. He always told both them and himself that he was all right with the unrequited love. However, like before, he failed to believe in his own lie.

_"Somebody seems nervous today," he teased upon seeing her nervous state the moment he entered her dorm room. He threw himself on the space beside her on the couch and looked at her questioningly. "What's up?"_

_She offers him some snacks before letting out a frustrated groan he's been used to hearing ever since she was assigned to act for a school play._

_"I hate the script," she mumbles before leaning against him. Almost immediately, he moves his arm to wrap around her form. "There's a kissing scene there and they told us that we actually have to do it! They said it's good preparation for when we become professionals!" She whined._

_The idea of her kissing someone else didn't sit well with Minho but he chose to keep that to himself. He had to focus on helping her about her worries and not on the green feeling bubbling up in his chest._

_"What's wrong about that then?" He then gasps. "Don't tell me you never had your first kiss before."_

_Much to Minho's surprise, the female only averted her eyes away as a blush formed on her cheeks._

_"I never had a boyfriend before, okay? I focused mainly on my hobbies and looking after Hyunjin," she admits shyly. "That's why I'm nervous. I never kissed anyone anymore and since they don't want us to practice during the rehearsals, I feel like I'll make a fool out of myself during the play!"_

_Biting his lower lip, he then stares down at her figure as a thought came into mind. He knew he shouldn't take advantage of the situation and risk everything but he couldn't help it. So going against his better judgment, he spoke._

_"What if I teach you?"_

_Shocked at his proposal, she pulled away from him and flashed him an incredulous look. By this point, both of their faces were redder than a tomato._

_"Are you sure?" Her voice has never been this nervous or shy, he notes. "Are you sure that you want to kiss me?"_

_At that point, Minho only wanted to pull her close and confess to her everything he thought and felt for her. He only wanted to pepper her with soft kisses as he held her in his arms._

_But alas, he can't do that._

_"_ _If only you're sure,"_ _he tells her softly. "I know you'd want your first kiss to be special or natural so please, don't feel pressured."_

_Hearing the sincerity in his voice that was accompanied by the sense of security he would always emit, she knew she would be all right._

_"I trust you, Minho."_

_Minho could feel the butterflies fluttering in the pits of his stomach at her soft words. It didn't make him feel uncomfortable nor did it make his heart race. Rather, it made him relaxed and warm._

_"First, I want you to relax," he tells her as he turns to where she sat. Carefully, he runs his fingers through her hair to help her ease up. "Are you relaxed now?"_

_Seeing her nod, he moves closer to her. "Make sure to lean in but don't be too close or you'll bump noses. If you feel shaky, you can hold on to the person you're going to kiss."_

_Carefully, he rests his free hand on her waist as she tentatively placed hers on his shoulders. He could feel her breath hitch at their closeness and smiled._

_"Relax," He whispers, tilting his head while maintaining eye contact with her. "Tilt your head if needed and then, lean in and close your eyes. "_

_His eyes then moved back and forth from her eyes to her lips. Feeling her lean more towards him, he knew he couldn't hold it back anymore._

_"I'm going to kiss you now, (F/N)," he whispers against her lips, looking at her eyes for one last approval. Upon seeing the unwavering look in her eyes, he finally leaned in and connected their lips._

_Almost simultaneously, their eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his lips more against hers, his hand that once combed her hair now resting on the back of her head._

_While Minho definitely loved the feeling of her lips against his, he knew he had to pull back before it gets too far. However, much to his surprise, she pulled him back the moment he leaned away._

_By this time, she was seated on his lap with one of her hands on the nape of his neck while the other remained on his shoulder. Deepening the kiss, Minho lowers his hand, that was behind her head, to caress her cheek softly._

_There were no fireworks or any sparks that jolted their bodies. Rather, warmth spreaded through their insides as they basked in each other's presence._

_Feeling their lungs cry out for oxygen, they parted slowly with Minho grazing her lower lip with his teeth softly. For a few moments, as they panted, they stared into each other's eyes before they realized what they did._

_(F/N) was quick to bury her face against his shoulder as he looked away with a cherry-red face. Both could feel their heart beating rapidly against their chest as the aftermath of their exchange._

_"Was that okay?" She meekly asks, taking a peek to look at him. She noticed how red his face, ears, and neck was and smiled._

_"It's more than okay."_

They didn't become a couple that day but they didn't grow awkward either. In fact, it only made them more comfortable with each other. It also helped Minho in being more confident and open to expressing his feelings for her, which the other guys often joked about. Much to their delight, Minho did eventually ask her out and it was sooner than they all expected.

_"So, they ended up changing the kissing scene at the last minute, huh?" Minho tells her the moment she arrived in the park where he asked her to meet up with him. "I'm sorry you had to lose your first kiss just like that to someone like me," he apologized, crest-fallen. Not only did he feel sorry for her to lose her first kiss to him, he also felt disappointed in himself for even proposing the idea. If he could turn back time, he would definitely want to stop himself from suggesting it._

_Or so he thought._

_"Honestly," she says, crouching in front of him. "I can't imagine my first kiss being someone else that isn't you."_

_His eyes widened at her declaration and looked at her with a questioning look._

_"I like you, Minho,"_ _she finally confessed, taking both of his hands in between her smaller ones. "And I hope you like me too."_

_"Are you kidding me?" He mutters in disbelief before pulling her into him. This time, it was him who buried his face on her shoulder._ _"I'm in love with you."_

_"You are?" She gasps, pulling back to stare at him in the eyes. She could see that there was nothing but sincerity in his dark orbs._

_"I had a crush on you ever since Hyunjin introduced you to us. I knew I liked you when you came to my dorm exhausted and in need of sleep. I knew I was falling for you and wanted to be there by your side as your lover when we kissed. Hell, your brother even threatened me that he's going to tell you himself if I don't confess soon," he finally pours his heart out to the female. "(F/N), I never felt this way until you came and I would be really happy if you'll be my girlfriend."_

_"I'll be your girlfriend, Minho."_

"So this is where you went, huh?" The voice that never failed to make him smile reached his ears, causing him to turn around to face the love of his life. She was smiling at him as she made her way towards him, giving him a soft kiss as she did.

"Hyunjin was looking for you, you know?" She informs him, smiling at the memory of her younger brother whining about the older dancer's absence. "He really wants to dance with you and Lix."

After graduating college, Minho was scouted by one entertainment company that happened to be the same one as where Chan was currently working for as a producer. It got even better when their whole friend group was scouted, making their friendship tighter than ever. Even through the hardships and occasional fights, the couple remained strong and was allowed to remain in a relationship despite the line of work Minho entered. This also gave (F/N) the opportunity to visit and hang out in the dorms and company building as she was not only Minho's girlfriend, but also Hyunjin's older sister.

"Let him cry about it," he snorted, wrapping an arm around her. "He has Yongbokie anyway. Plus, I want to spend more time with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Did you eat something bad today, Minho? You never call me beautiful, you know," she jokes, putting a hand against his cheek. Raising a hand to rest against hers, he flashes her a grin. "I do, I just don't say it directly."

Rolling her eyes, she pulls away only for him to tighten his grip on her.

"But seriously, you're acting softer than usual. Is there something going on that you haven't told me?"

Finding her concern adorable, he pinched her nose and chuckled at her.

"I was just reminiscing about how we met up to how I asked you out," he admits, earning a teasing look from his girlfriend. "You were so whipped for me, weren't you? Then again, you still are."

"Only for you," he states, causing her cheeks to redden. Despite the five years they've been together, the way Minho speaks in a sincere manner still makes her blush and act like a high school girl who's in love.

"Is my princess blushing?" He teased, giving her an eskismo kiss before pecking her lips. "You know I mean it, right?"

"Of course, you prove it to me everyday for the past five years," she laughs. Her laughter soon died down and was replaced by a gasp when he suddenly kneeled down on one leg in front of her. In his hands was a velvet box containing a white gold twisted diamond ring that she knew took years of savings to buy.

"And I want to prove it to you for a lifetime," he starts. "You told me five years ago that you can't imagine someone else being your first kiss and that's the same for me right now. I can't imagine someone else to be the person I'll marry and spend each day of my life with. You know I'm bad at expressing myself so,"

At this point, happy tears were now cascading down his lover's cheeks.

"Hwang (F/N), will you marry me?"

And without wasting a beat,

"Yes."


End file.
